Cine, Dragones y ¿Un idiota?
by PikAshley
Summary: XD nada que decir jajaja, solo lean y espero les guste esto que escribí en 2 horas!


Hola a todos! les traigo una corta locura que se me ocurrió XD, les quiero contar que ésta entrará en el concurso de Reunión Shippera, veamos que sale de esto jajaja, quiero agradecerle también a mi querida mentora, amiga y hermana postiza Sirena Misty por ayudarme en todo y bancarse mis errores y mis vueltas de cerebro XD jajaja, ¡Muchas gracias Sire! ^^, en fin los dejo con la historia, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios...

Un Pikabeso =3!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cine, dragones y… ¿Un idiota?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos, por favor, ayúdame en ésta y te prometo no molestarte nunca más.- Un muchacho de cabellos azabaches perseguía a otro de cabellos rubios por todo el lugar.

-Ya te dije que no, soy un científico no un actor.- Le respondía el muchacho rubio ignorando las suplicas de su amigo.

-Por favor, no puedo pedirle a Serena o las demás, no quedaría bien.

-¿Olvidas lo que te pasó la última vez que te las quisiste dar de héroe?- Su amigo se detuvo a observarlo.- Recuerdo que Brock nos contó como terminaste luego de eso.

-Eso fue un error de cálculos jejeje.- El muchacho de cabellos oscuros se rascaba tras su nuca nervioso.

-Ya, está bien te ayudaré.- Resignado por la insistencia de su amigo decidió ayudarlo.

-¡Que bien! Sabía que podía contar contigo, los demás no quisieron ayudarme.

-Puf, aún no entiendo el porqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un hermoso día en Ciudad Celeste, el sol brillaba en el claro y limpio cielo azul, prometía ser un sábado genial y en el gimnasio Pokémon se podía notar que su inquilina lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Si! Hoy es sábado y es mi día libre, ¡Voy a disfrutarlo!- La líder del gimnasio local se encontraba en su habitación festejando por su día libre, pero un ruido fuerte proveniente del área de combates la hizo salir apurada del lugar.

Al llegar, observaba lo sucedido sin entender, allí estaba su amigo empapado de pies a cabeza y veía como el pequeño Pokémon amarillo se reía de su entrenador, causándole que ella también se ría de su desgracia, pero Luego lo notó, su querido amigo había botado los baldes de pintura que ella tenía en la entrada al área de batallas.

-¡ASH!- La pelirroja se acercó a su amigo muy molesta.

-¡Ah!- Ash se asustó volviendo a caer a la piscina, Pikachu se reía de él ahora tirado en el suelo.

-¡Botaste toda la pintura! ¡Mira como quedó el suelo del gimnasio!- Misty estaba cada vez más furiosa, movía sus manos de un lado a otro desesperada.- ¡Se supone que es mi día libre y no debo limpiar!

-Lo siento mucho Misty, te ayudaré.- Ash logró salir de la piscina y se paró detrás de ella.

-Ash, ¿Puedes decirme a qué viniste?- Misty se sostenía la cabeza sin mirar a Ash, tratando de contenerse de matarlo.

-Vine a invitarte a ir al cine.- Ash tomó una PokáBall y de ella, salió Charizard.- Solo un poco amigo, para secarme, no quiero morir carboniza…

Pero era tarde, Charizard lanzó un gran lanzallamas hacía Ash dejándolo totalmente carbonizado.

-do…- Terminó de decir Ash soltando una pequeña nube negra de su boca.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Misty no podía parar de reír.- Bien hecho Charizard.- Felicitaba al gran Pokémon naranja, éste le respondió mostrando su pulgar y guiñándole su ojo derecho.

-Jaja, muy chistosos ambos.- Ash estaba sentado en el suelo con sus brazos cruzados.

-Lo tenías merecido por arruinarme mi día de descanso.- Misty se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Ya te pedí disculpas y dije que te ayudaría.

-Déjalo, lo hago yo.- Misty tomó una PokéBall.- ¿Puedes ayudarme Gardevoir?

De la PokáBall salió un hermoso Pokémon de color verde y blanco, muy elegante.

-¿Puedes usar Psíquico para juntar la pintura?- Misty se le acercó a su Pokémon con una sonrisa, ésta le asintió y luego miró a Ash con una mirada seria que intimidó al entrenador.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un Gardevoir?- Ash se encontraba desconcertado, había visitado muchas veces a su amiga desde que regresó de Kalos, pero estaba seguro que nunca vio a ese Pokémon.

-Hace mucho, Max y May me regalaron un Ralts para uno de mis cumpleaños.- Le respondía Misty mientras observaba como Gardevoir juntaba la pintura sin problemas.- Gracias.- Misty regresaba a su Pokémon sonriendo.

-Wow, bueno y ¿Qué me dices?- Ash ahora se acercó a Misty, Pikachu se subió a su hombro.

-¿Sobre?- Misty lo miraba con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-Ir al cine Misty, ¿Vamos?

-¿Qué película darán?- Misty caminaba hacía la salida del área de combate con dirección a la cocina.

-Como entrenar a tu dragón, la segunda parte, dicen que es linda, algo triste pero linda.- Ash la seguía explicando todo con movimientos de sus manos.- ¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo, no veo el problema.- Misty se detuvo en la puerta de entrada de la cocina.- y ¿A qué hora iremos?

-¡Ya mismo!- Ash la tomó de su brazo y se la llevo casi arrastrando.

-¡ASH! ¡No estoy lista, debo cambiarme de ropa!- Misty trataba de zafarse, pero le era imposible, ¿Desde cuándo Ash tenía tanta fuerza?

-Estás genial así Misty, ahora vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Y diciendo eso, Ash apuró el paso llevando a Misty a toda prisa hasta el cine, al llegar se encontraban exhaustos, casi sin aire.

-Eres un demente.- Misty se había sentado en las pequeñas escaleras que poseía la puerta de entrada al lugar, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Si no corríamos, no llegábamos a tiempo.- Ash estaba erguido con sus manos en sus rodillas, luego levantó la vista y vio que todos ya ingresaban a la sala donde se daría la película.- Vamos o no podremos comprar palomitas.- Y dicho eso volvió a tomar a Misty de la mano y se la llevó a toda prisa dentro del cine.

Luego de comprar un pote de palomitas tamaño gigante, unas sodas, unos dulces y dejar a Pikachu en un pequeño cuarto adaptado para que los entrenadores dejen a sus amigos Pokémon, por fin ingresaron a la sala del cine, durante la película ninguno dijo una palabra, se concentraron mucho viendo lo que sucedía con los protagonistas de la Película, risas, lagrimas e intriga fue lo que sintieron ambos entrenadores con cada acto de los personajes.

Al finalizar la película ambos salieron en busca de Pikachu, al recibirlo salieron del cine, allí conversaban sobre la película que acababan de ver, reían al recordar las acciones del dragón protagonista con su amigo y recordaban con tristeza una de las escenas, mientras charlaban se dirigían a un gran parque de la ciudad, al llegar se sentaron en los columpios dejando que Pikachu se divierta un poco con Gardevoir, Azurill estaba con Tracey en Pueblo Paleta, ya que el profesor le hacía unas pruebas.

-Jajajajaja, esa parte fue muy linda, gracias por traerme a ver la película Ash.- Misty le sonreía agradecida.

-No es nada.- Ash le devolvió la sonrisa.

Misty iba a decir algo, pero de golpe un gran robot con brazos largos apareció en el lugar tomando a la entrenadora de Pokémon de tipo agua y levantándola en el aire.

-¡Suéltame!- Misty se movía para todos lados tratando de zafarse.

-Pikachu usa…- Ash iba a dar la orden, pero Misty lo frenó.

-¿Estás demente? ¡Me lastimarás a mi idiota!- Misty le gritaba furiosa.

-Hermoso, ¿Cierto?- Una nueva voz se hizo presente, una figura algo más pequeña que Ash, de cabellos rubios, gafas y un traje algo extraño sonreía al ver la acción de su robot.

-¿Quién eres?- Ash lo señalaba con una pose de superioridad.- No le harás daño a Misty.

-Pika.- Agregó Pikachu en la misma pose que tenía Ash.

Al contrario de Ash, Misty observaba al nuevo chico con una expresión de desconcierto y optó por no decir nada, sabía que algo se traían entre manos y esperaba que no sea lo que imaginaba.

-Jajaja.- Reía el muchacho rubio de forma sarcástica con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura.- ¿Y quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú acaso?

-Pikachu y yo te daremos tu merecido rufián.- Ash cerró su puño derecho extendiendo su mano hacía adelante, Pikachu imitaba su acción.

-Pues veamos si puedes vencer a mi Pokémon más fuerte.- El muchacho rubio extendió su mano izquierda y desde atrás de su espalda salió un Pokémon parecido a un conejo de color marrón… ¿Disfrazado de dragón?

-¡JA! Tu patético dragoncito de juguete no es nada al lado de Pikachu.- Ash posó sus manos en su cintura al igual que Pikachu mientras sonreían de forma orgullosa.- Te daremos tu merecido.

Misty miraba la escena estupefacta desde el robot y ya comenzaba a molestarse, creía que Ash no podía ser tan idiota, pero eso le demostraba que si, con cada minuto que pasaba se molestaba aún más, pero al oír lo siguiente su paciencia terminó por agotarse.

-¡Mi Bunnelby los derrotará! ¡Jajajajajaja!- El muchacho rubio reía con tono sarcástico, su Pokémon lo observó y tomando su frente movió su cabeza de forma negativa apenado, Ash y Pikachu lo miraban fijo.- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó al ver la acción de sus amigos.

-Clemont.- Ash posó su mano a un costado de su boca para que su amigo lo escuchara, tratando así de hablar bajo para evitar que Misty lo oyera.- Esa no era la línea, Debías decir… ¡Mi Dragonite los vencerá!

Eso terminó por agotar la poca paciencia de Misty, Ash era un idiota con todas las letras.

-¡ASH!- Gritó desde el robot Misty, mientras Gardevoir la liberaba con sus poderes psíquicos.

-Ay dios.- Ash tragaba grueso mientras observaba como se acercaba un Gyarados de cabellos pelirrojos lista para matarlo.

-Te dije que sería mala idea.- Clemont se encontraba igual que él.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Le gritó al acercase y luego giró hacía el chico de lentes.- ¡Tú también por seguirle el juego Clemont!

-No fue mi idea lo juro, él me insistió y….- Clemont se encontraba muy nervioso.- No le digas nada ni a Serena ni a Bonnie.

-¿Qué no nos diga que cosa?- Esa voz hizo que Clemont se tensará en su lugar.

-Hermano, no nos digas que aceptaste ser cómplice de Ash.- La pequeña Bonnie se puso delante de Clemont enojada, el pequeño Dedenne lo observaba de igual forma desde la cabeza de su amiga.

-Emmm, yo…- Clemont las observaba nervioso.

-No fue nada malo, Misty estaba segura allí, después de todo no era como que el robot fuera a explotar.- Ash hablaba seguro de sus palabras, pero justo en ese momento una gran explosión lo hizo ponerse mucho más tenso que antes.

-Yo te daré tu protección.- Dicho eso, Misty le propinó un gran golpe a Ash con un mazo gigante.- ¡A ver si así se te quita lo idiota!- Le gritó para luego girarse con dirección a los columpios.

-Lo…, lo siento.- Ash se encontraba aturdido tirado en el suelo.

-Ash.- Serena se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- Le respondió éste sentándose en el suelo y suspirando resignado.

-¿No crees que sería mejor si le dices de una vez lo que sientes? Digo, en vez de hacer éstas tonterías.

-Serena tiene razón.- Bonnie se acercó a Ash y le regaló una linda sonrisa.- No creo que te golpee por eso.

-Quien sabe.- Clemont hablaba ahora.- Pero ellas tienen razón, deberías dejar de tratar de ser un héroe para impresionarla y decirle lo que sientes.

-No es tan fácil chicos.- Ash se cruzó de brazos.- No puedo ir y decirle… "Oye Misty, me gustas, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?".

-Si lo es.- Esa voz detrás de él hizo que se asustara de tal forma, que Ash saltó tomándose el pecho.

-¿Estabas escuchando todo?- Ash estaba sumamente asustado, Misty lo había oído.

Los demás al ver que Misty estaba con Ash decidieron dejarles un poco de espacio, Serena tomó a Pikachu y Bonnie tomó la mano de Gardevoir para que así dejaran solos a ambos entrenadores.

-Si, escuche todo Ash.- Misty le regaló una sonrisa.

-Emmm, yo…- Ash estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a jugar con sus manos, pero pronto tomó aire y se animó a decir lo que sentía.- Todo eso es verdad Misty.

-Idiota.- Fue lo único que Misty dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Qué eres un Idiota.- Volvió a repetirle Misty.

-Pero yo creí…- Ash no pudo terminar de hablar, la sonrisa de Misty lo desconcertaba.

-Eres un idiota por tratar de impresionarme haciéndote pasar por un héroe.- Le dijo Misty.

-Quería parecer alguien fuerte.- Ash la miraba apenado.

-No me gustas por eso.- Misty seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Ash estaba sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Que no me gustas por eso.- Misty se acercó un poco más a él, aún sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿Y entonces?- Ash estaba sumamente confundido.

-Me gustas por ser tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sip, un idiota.- Le respondió Misty sonriendo, provocando que Ash frunza el ceño ofendido, lo cual provocó una risa por parte de Misty.

-Yo seré un idiota, pero por lo menos no soy un Gyarados malhumorado.- Ash la observaba más ofendido por su risa.

-Lo Gyarados se me quita, a ti lo idiota ni porqué crezcas.- Misty seguía riendo.

Ash iba a decir algo, pero Misty de un rápido movimiento lo tomó de su camisa y lo atrajo más hacía ella para darle un corto, pero dulce beso, Ash no solo estaba sorprendido sino que sumamente nervioso, ¿Acaso Misty lo había besado?

-Pero eres un lindo idiota y eso me gusta.- Agregó Misty separándose un poco de él y sonriéndole feliz.

-El beso… ¿Eso quiere decir?- Ash parpadeaba varias veces confundido.

-También me gustas y quiero salir contigo.- Le respondió Misty.

-¡Eso es genial Misty!- Ash estaba sumamente feliz.

-Pero, tengo una condición para salir contigo.- Misty acomodaba la camisa de Ash mientras lo miraba de reojo, eso provocó que Ash se tensara en su lugar.

-¿Condición?- Eso sonaba a algo no muy bueno.

-Si, que no trates de hacerte el héroe.- Le respondió Misty.

-Puedo hacer eso.- Ash le sonreía feliz.

-Entonces perfecto.- Dicho eso Misty volvió a darle un corto beso.- ¿Vamos con los demás, idiota?

-Si my malhumorada Gyarados.- Le retrucó Ash.

Ambos se sonrieron felices y se dirigieron hacía donde estaban los demás, se podía notar que ya le habían dado la noticia de su noviazgo a los chicos, quienes se notaban felices y aliviados de que al fin Ash no seguiría con esas estupideces del héroe, ni molestaría a nadie con sus tonteras de sentirse mal por no poder confesarle a Misty lo que sentía, ahora ambos se veían felices y seguro sería por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fin…


End file.
